Life of a hollywood couple
by CourtneyLyynn
Summary: After spending a month apart Gabriella and Troy just want to spend the night alone. This isn't so easy with paparazzi constanly follwing them around, and trying to hide a baby bump that keeps growing. not even going to a Mc Donalds drive thru is easy
1. Chapter 1

Bouncing in her seat on the couch Gabriella once again got up to move around to excited to sit still. Checking her phone for the fifty time in the past ten minutes she waited for it to ring. Hearing the doorbell ring she got up to answer it. She saw someone standing there with a dozen red roses covering their face, "Delivery for a Miss. Montez." The guy said brings the flowers down to reveal his face.

Squealing she jumped into Troy's arms surprised to see him standing there in the doorway of their condo. "You were supposed to call. I was going to pick you up at the airport."

"I wanted to surprise you, and it's late and I didn't know if you would be awake." Looking at the clock on the wall the read 2:00 AM.

"I couldn't fall asleep this one kept me up kicking." She said pointing to her slightly swollen belly. "Plus I'm hungry and was going to get food when I picked you up."

"Well how about I go put the bags in our room and we get you some food." He said dropping a kiss to her lips.

"Good. Well your in there get me a sweater."

"You know soon a sweater won't be able to hide the bump."

"I know, we find out the gender next week. Then we can tell everybody. But till then I have to hide it. Our parents would kill us if they found out from the tabloids."

Getting into the car Troy drove them to the nearest Mc Donald's which Gabriella had a craving for. Not having any paparazzi following them they pulled up. "What do you want babe?" Troy asked pulling up to the speaker.

"A double cheese burger and, a strawberry milkshake."

"But you don't eat cheese and you hate strawberry milkshakes."

"But it sounds so good. Please?" she pouted. "Oh and fries dipped in mustard."

"Okay if that's what you want." He said placing the order. Seeing the paparazzi running over to their car snapping pictures Troy groaned. "Not even at 2 AM can we be left alone.

"Troy their going to be able to see the bump." Gabriella said rubbing her belly. "I don't want people finding out before we tell them."

"I know but in a few months it's going to be impossible to hide and their only going to get worse." He said also rubbing her belly that was holding their first child. "Plus I think you look sexy with a baby bump."

Pulling up to the second window to get their food the paparazzi got closer all trying to get the money shot of Hollywood's favorite couple together again after spending a month apart because Troy was traveling with the Lakers and Gabriella was in the studio. Honking the horn tell the paparazzi to move so he could drive he sped away hoping to get home before the paparazzi had a chance to catch up with them. Looking over to Gabriella to see her eating the disgusting combination of food her just shock his head. "Cravings."

Getting out of the car once he parked he ran around to the other side to help Gabriella out. Together they walked up to the door to the building glad to be home before the paparazzi got there.

Unlocking the door Gabriella who was still eating the food walked into their bedroom changing into one of Troy's shirts, because none of her own pajamas fit her any more, and snuggled into bed finishing off the last few bites of the burger.

Troy walking into the room stripped down to his boxers and slipped into bed bringing Gabriella closer and placed a protective hand on her stomach.

"I'm glad your home." Gabriella whispered letting sleep overcome her.

Kissing her head, "Me too."

**Review Please!**


	2. AN:Please Read important!

**A/N: Do to the fact that so many people want this to continue. It will now be a two or three shot. Thank you for all the reviews. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. what do you guys think the gender of the baby should be? Vote on the poll in my profile.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Getting off the plane that took them to New Mexico Troy couldn't be happier to be out of L.A and into paparazzi free zone. Taking Gabriella's hand after searching the terminal for his parents they walked up to them giving them each a hug.

"Come here Gabriella." Lucille motioned for Gabriella who was finishing off the last bits of her taco Troy got her on the plane. "You're getting so big!"

"Thank you." She said giving a hug to Jack. "We have some news. So when my parents fly in tomorrow we'll tell you guys."

Getting in the car Lucille asked. "Have you guys found out the gender yet?"

"Yeah but we're not telling you guys till Ella's parents are here."

"Not even a hint?"

"Nope."

Putting there bags in Troy's old room Gabriella laid down for a nap tired from the trip while troy and his dad went out to play a one on one game.

"So how's life been?"

"So crazy and hectic, and too much traveling. I hated being away from Gabi before she was pregnant but now its even worse."

"So you haven't gotten tired of the pregnancy hormones yet?"

"You mean the constant food cravings, the mood swings, and the fact that no matter what I say I've said something wrong and made her cry. Yes I'm tired of them. Thanks for the warning."

"It only gets worse." Jack chuckled seeing the look on his sons face.

"What have I gotten myself into." Hearing troy mumble that only made jack laugh harder.

Sending a glare is dad's way Troy dropped the subject and got back to playing.

Waking up no longer tired Gabriella decided to have a shower then spend some time with Lucille. After a long shower she walked over to her suit cases looking for a comfortable outfit. Succeeding after finding a pair of jeans and a stretchy dark pink top. Pulling the top over her head she sat down on the edge of the bed to put the jeans on. Standing up to do up the buttons she struggled realizing that they were slightly too small. Sucking in she tried again. Failing she let out a groan. Lying back down on the bed she tried a final time. "Ahhhhh."

Hearing Gabriella scream Lucille rushed to Troy's room to see what the matter was. Knocking on the door she heard a faint come in. opening the door she saw Gabriella sitting on the bed tears streaming down her face and a pair of jeans lying inside out by the wall. "What's the matter sweetie?" Lucille asked going to sit next to her grabbing the tissue box and handing it to her.

"I hate Troy."

Realizing that her hormones were acting up again she simple rubbed her back. "Why?"

"He did this to me." She said pointing to her slightly swollen belly. "It's his fault I'm getting fat and can't fit into my jeans anymore. I'm going to kill him when he gets home."

Laughing slightly, "It will be all worth it when you're holding your little baby in your arms. Plus I wouldn't kill him just yet. Wait till after you've given birth, then go for it." Standing up offering her hand to help Gabriella, "Come on you've got to be hungry."

Walking into the kitchen Gabriella sat down at the breakfast bar while Lucille went to the fridge to see what there was to eat. "Is there anything in particular that you want to eat?"

"Tacos."

"Troy gave my strict instructions not to feed you tacos."

"Well I want a taco and it's his fault I'm pregnant, and he said not to give me tacos all the time. I haven't had any to day. Plus what Troy doesn't know won't hurt him." Chuckling at the girl's logic Lucille got out the ingredients to make the tacos.

Enjoying a relaxing day Gabriella and Lucille sat in the kitchen chatting about nothing in general just catching up with each other. "So you're not even going to give me a little hint about the gender?"

"Okay you win I'll give you a hint. It's going to have two hands with ten fingers, two feet with ten toes, two eyes, a little nose, a mouth, two ears, but that's all your getting."

After playing a one on one game the Bolton men came back into the house to get ready for dinner. "Mom I thought I told you no tacos for Ella."

"Well you just don't say no to a pregnant woman Troy, and if you haven't found that out yet then god help you."

Realizing that he wasn't going to win the argument he helped Gabriella up and walked into the dining room taking a seat for dinner. After pasta for dinner and a huge piece of chocolate cake for dessert, Gabriella and Troy headed off the bed tired from a day of traveling, and excited for them to be able to share their news.

Waking up the next morning with smiles on their faces Troy smelt his mother's pancakes and quickly got out of bed dragging Gabriella with him eager to get some food. Walking into the kitchen they were met by a surprise of there own. "Mom dad!" Gabriella screamed. Running over to them as fast as she could, wrapping them in a hug. "I can't believe you're already here. We weren't expecting you guys till latter tonight."

"We caught an early flight so we could spend so more time with you since we haven't seen you in over six months." Her father said.

"And we couldn't wait to find out weather we're getting a little grand daughter or grand son to spoil rotten."

"So now that were all here do we get to know what you guys are having?" Lucille asked.

"Well we were going to tell you, but the eager looks on your faces are too priceless, so maybe we'll make you wait till the baby's born to find out." Troy said cheekily earning a slap on the arm from Gabriella.

"Troy." Gabriella said giving him a look. "We're having a girl."

"Omg. Yeahhh." Their mother's squealed together bringing Gabriella into a tight hug.

"Ha told you so." Jack said to Greg.

"Fine you win but I was sure it was going to be a boy." He said handing Jack a twenty dollar bill.

"You guys bet on the gender of our baby?" Gabriella asked the men.

Giving her a sheepish look not wanting to get her upset they dashed out of the room as fast as they could. Everybody else in the room just shook their heads.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the long wait. Schools been crazy.**

**Review please!  
**


	4. AN Important Notice

**Sorry there hasn't been an update in so long. School has been crazy for me. There will be one final chapter that I am still working on.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Pregnancy had its ups and downs, not the Gabriella could complain she had it easy compared to the horror story's people had been telling her for 9 long months, she got to eat what ever she wanted, get everyone to cater to her without having to ask, and Troy at her side anytime she needed him. But some of the time all of that was looked over when the back pain, slightly swollen ankles, and major mood swings would take place. But she would take all of the bad without the good to make the pain she was feeling go away. Labor had no good part to it, it had only a bad part to it because at this point in time the only thought going through her head was for someone to make the pain go away, and she didn't care who did it or how they did as long as she no longer had to deal with it.

After waking up at 3 in the morning with slight pain in her stomach she made her way to the bathroom, something that had become routine the past couple months, then back to bed for a few more hours sleep. But sleep this night never came. The slight pain turned into extreme pain very quick or so it seemed, and only then did it seem to dawn on her. Labor, how it had taking her this long to realize it she didn't know because it had been something for the past week she had been wishing for, but people always say be careful of what you wish for. Waking up Troy with pleads for him to call the doctor, so it could end as soon as possible, because troy had to remind her that it would take just as long no matter were she was. After confirming with the doctor that the contractions were finally 5 minutes apart did they get in the car to go to the hospital.

"Hey mom." Troy said when he finally got through to his parents.

"Troy its 4 in the morning what's the matter?" his mother asked sleep still in her voice.

"Well I thought that I'd let you know that you are going to become a grandparent today and was going to ask if you and dad are coming to the hospital." Having to take the phone away from his ear due to the shriek the came from Lucille's mouth, followed by her trying to get Jack awake.

"Where are you guys? Have you left for the hospital yet?" Lucille questions fired.

"We're just pulling up to the hospital now, so I've got to go. See you in a bit. Love you."

"Good luck. Love you too honey."

Getting out of the car with the help of Troy Gabriella clutched to Troy as another painful contraction hit her. "I swear to god Troy your not coming any were near me after this is over." Gabriella said gritting her teeth together trying to hold in a scream.

After all the papers were filled out and Gabriella was settled into a room, a nurse came in to check how far dilated she was. Gabriella's at this point wasn't caring if it took all day as long as she got an epidural in her soon. Hearing the nurse mumble something to her self worried both Gabriella and Troy, who now where fearing the worse. "How soon will I be able to get an epidural?" Questioned Gabriella; knowing that she wouldn't be able to stand the pain for any long amount of time.

Troy now annoyed at the nurse for ignoring Gabriella was about to speak up when he was cut off by the doctor and another two nurses entering the room. "What's going on?"

"Good morning you guys how are you feeling Gabriella?" the doctor asked taking the place of the first nurse check how far along she was again.

"Pain and pressure! I could really use the epidural right now." Gabriella pleaded.

"Well I have some good news and some bad. Which would you like first?"

"I guess the bad news. What's going on? Is our little girl okay?" Troy questioned frantically.

"Yes the baby is fine, but I can't give you an epidural."

"Why." Came the stereo response.

"Gabriella giving me your hand." The doctor asked reaching for it, placing it between her legs. "The pressure your feeling is the baby and that your touching is you baby's head. There's no time to give you an epidural which leads me to the good news. One push and all of this will be over and you two will be proud parents."

Looking up to troy with tears brimming her eyes, she pushed one a watery smile. "She has hair." After one very big, painful, and long push they held there breaths waiting to her the cry of the baby, and boy did she have a good set of lungs! Skylar Belle Bolton was born at 4:23 AM weighing in at 7 pounds 4 ounces. With ten little fingers and ten little toes, big blue eyes and blonde Curly hair, she was perfect. Gabriella would go through all of it again just for the one moment where you realize that the most perfect person was there because you created her. No matter how tired she felt and how good it would feel to just close her eyes, it was impossible to do, not wanting a second to take her eyes off of her.

"There are some people in the waiting room wishing to see you, should I send them in?" The new parents broke out of the trans by the nurse.

"Its okay ill go get them." Troy offered taking his eyes off of Gabriella who was now breastfeeding Sky. Kissing both of them on the forehead before exiting the room with the nurse with a huge grin on his face. Walking into the waiting room being faced with not only his parents but Gabriella's as well. "Are you guys ready to meet you grand daughter?"

"Oh good everything's okay, when we go here they said we couldn't see you. We thought something was wrong." Gabriella's mother said

"Well you can see for your selves that everything is fine." Leading them back to the room Troy poked his head inside to make sure Gabriella was done feed Sky before letting everyone in.

Looking up to see their parents wide eyed at the site of the new born. Gabriella just smiled. "Meet your grand daughter Skylar Belle Bolton." Hearing the gasps come from their mouths and have her mother make her way over to the bed she handed over her daughter to her mother smiling at the tears of joy in her eyes.

"She's beautiful honey." Each parent agreeing as they took their turns holding onto the infant.

"She looks just like Troy, with the eyes and the hair." Lucille commented. "But she has your ears and nose."

"She's perfect and healthy and that's all that matters. But the best part is; I get to go home in a few hours. No more being in a hospital, even if it is in the maternity ward." Gabriella said.

"That's great so you guys get to spend you first night as parents in your own home without everyone running around at all hours keeping you up the few hours that you might get tonight." Jack said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah thanks for reminding me that sleep is something that's going to be rare." Troy said sarcastically.

After a few more hours of talking the papers were signed at the new parents were sent home with there beautiful daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning beautiful." Troy said kissing Gabriella on the lips lightly.

"Mmm. Troy we can't you know that." Gabriella whispered loosing her thoughts as Troy's lips trailed down her neck lightly.

"Yes we can, it's been Two months." Troy mumbled against her skin.

"Sky's going to get up soon and need feeding then my hopes will be up. The days of doing nothing and lying in bed all day are gone." She said pushing him off of her slightly. "Now why don't you go get Skylar up so I can feed and change her?"

Chuckling lightly at her Troy stood from the bed clad in only a pair of navy blue boxers; jumping slightly when Gabriella hand smacked him. Walking into the pink nursery he bent down over the crib where Sky laid awake. "Good morning princess." He said kissing her on the forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

Tickling her tummy making her giggle while walking back to the bedroom, he look around noticing that Gabriella too, had gotten out of bed, now stationed in front of the full length mirror. "Look who was awake in her crib mommy." Troy said just above a whisper not wanting to scare her. Walking over to where she stood her wrapped his free arm around her waist. "Did I mention how gorgeous you look this morning?"

"No you didn't, but…"

"No buts, you're gorgeous, and that's what I'm here for. To remind you every time you mind make you doubt the truth." Troy said handing Sky over to Gabriella. "Now you take the princess and get her all cleaned up and fed while I have a shower, then I'll make us some breakfast. Sound good?"

After his shower Troy headed to the living room were Gabriella was sat on the floor with Sky lying on her back giggling. "Not having all the fun without me are you."

"Well we would include you, but we both agreed that it can't happen till both us girl are full and happy. So I guess we'll join you in the kitchen and watch while you make me those pancakes that you promised me." Gabriella said picking up Sky.

"Hey; I promised that I'd make breakfast, since when did that turn into pancakes? See I was thinking a simple bowl of cereal would do today." Troy said cheekily.

"Nope Hollywood's gotten to my head, cereal no longer does it, has to be at least pancakes."

"Then I guess pancakes it is."

Picking up the mail from yesterday Gabriella began to sort through it. "Why do we have a subscription to stupid tabloid magazines?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know. But we do. Why?" Troy asked sliding a plate in front of her, taking the magazine away and reading the head line. "What the hell. People need to get a life and stop following us around. If it were any other couple with there baby buying diapers nobody would care, so why the hell are there pictures on the front of a magazine doing just that?" Troy ranted.

"Honey, it's okay. You knew when you went into to training for the Laker's that this could happen. Now we just have to deal with it." Gabriella said picking up a crying Sky.

"Give her to me, you eat." Troy said up putting his empty plate in the sink, and cradling Sky in his arm, before retreating to the living room trying to make the crying stop. "Now come on Sky you now I can't stand to see you cry, so how about you put a smile on your cute little face for daddy."

Gabriella smiling at Troy, knowing that he was going to be a good dad since the first time she met him. Picking up the fork from her plate she began eating. "Honey, you didn't forget that our parents and us are going out for dinner tonight right?" Gabriella asked troy just remembering the fact her self.

"Yes babe I remembered, there only in town a few times a year. How could I forget?" Troy said entering the kitchen again, Sky now happy and distracted by Troy's keys.

"So you know that we have to be at the restaurant at," Gabriella started only to be cut off by Troy.

"At 7 yes I know, but I think your underestimating me again, and my ability to remember things." Troy said cheekily taking the empty breakfast plate away. "The real question is what announcement do my parents have to make?"

"I don't know sweetie, maybe there having another baby, and it's got to be at least that big for them to not tell us over the phone."

The day past quickly, most of the time spent playing with Sky before getting ready to go out. Troy who was busy trying to get a squirming Sky into her dress, while getting him self dressed wished that Gabriella would hurry up and help. "Honey are you almost done getting dress, your daughter apparently doesn't like the dressed I picked out for her to wear and won't keep it on. Your help is needed."

"Well maybe it's because her daddy has no taste in clothes." Gabriella said walking into the nursery dressed in a black maxi dress.

"Are you saying that you've been lying to me this entire time about me being the father, because I know you weren't talking about me, I know I have a good taste in clothes, because you look beautiful in that dress." Troy said kissing Gabriella lightly.

"Well maybe it's just you then, because she has no problem with the dress now. So how about you go finish getting ready because if were any later then we already, I think our parent might just leave."

"Well we have a baby that has to come first so they can't leave. Plus I'm not you all I need is a shirt and I'm good to go, so lets go misses were already late." Troy said picking up his car keys. Making there way down to the parking garage Troy quickly put Sky into the back before getting in himself. "Now hopefully the paps leave us alone tonight."

"Yeah Troy and I'm the queen of England, both are impossible and will never happen." Gabriella said taking Troy's hand. "We just have to enjoy the night, if there going to be with us everywhere then your going to have to learn to ignore them, you can't always flip out because of them."

Arriving at the restaurant the family made there way inside greeting the familiar hostess, who led them to there table. "Sorry were late you guys but we had to wait for Troy to finish getting ready." Gabriella said giving a hug to both sets of parents at the table, before sitting down.

"Yeah all my fault, I had to wait for you to get ready before I could, but you know what ever makes you sleep at night."

After hellos were said, orders had been placed at Sky had been passed around the table who was now in Jacks arms. It was time to figure out the huge mystery Troy parent had them thinking about. "So are you guys going to ever tell us what the big news is or are we going to be guessing till we get it right?" Troy asked.

"We've decided to move out to L.A, but I think you two also have something to tell us." Lucille said looking down to Gabriella's left hand.

"Well were getting married." Troy and Gabriella said at the same time making both their mothers scream and there fathers hug them each. "I can't believe you guys are moving down here." Gabriella squealed

"Well New Mexico is so far from here and we can't come and visit as much as we like so we decided to just move to be closer and to be able to watch Sky grow up, plus I think that you guys are going to have a hard time getting Sky out of Jacks arms." The rest of the table turning to were jack was gently talking to Sky.

Crawling into bed latter that night after making sure Sky was sound asleep, Troy and Gabriella cuddled up together. "Troy did you ever think that everything would be like this so quick?" Gabriella whispered.

"What? If you mean perfect then yes I did."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So that's it, your last chapter. Review please**.


End file.
